


Blunts and Badtimes

by EdgarIsRotating



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom, hxh
Genre: High School AU, M/M, abuse tw, drug use tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarIsRotating/pseuds/EdgarIsRotating
Summary: Gon is a popular kid in small town Idaho, population -15. Gon’s best friend is Leorio.  Killua happens to be Leorio’s dealer.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua/Gon, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Blunts and Badtimes

Gon picked up his phone from where it lay on his bed, the telltale ding of a text ringing through the room, contact name ‘Leorio’ popping up. Gon still wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten popular. People had always liked him, but he’d never been Mean Girls level popular, by any means. Until now. What he did know is that he’d befriended star quarterback Leorio Paladiknight, and now he spent his lunches at the popular table, his weekends at get togethers and meetups. He wasn’t sure how this had all happened, but it’s not like he was complaining. Gon liked the attention. He read the text, a small frown finding its way upon his face. 

6:23 pm  
Leorio Paladick: Yo there’s a party 2nite ur coming  
Gon: ??  
Gon: LEORIIOOOOOO  
Gon: LEORIOOO WAIT  
Leorio Paladick: NOPE NO QUESTIONS YOUVE AVOIDED PARTIES LONG ENOUGH BYE  
Gon: :((but I’ve never BEEN to a high school party  
Gon: what do I wear:((  
Gon: LEORIOOOO I CANT DO THIS  
Gon: IM NOT COMMMINNNNNGGG, I refuse. 

9:36 pm  
Leorio Paladick: (get in bitch, we’re going shopping gif) IM WAITING OUTSIDE FREECS WHERE ARE YOU  
Gon: what?! I said I wasn’t coming!  
Leorio Paladick: WHY IS UR DOOR LOCKED FUCKER COME OPEN IT  
Leorio Paladick: never mind:)

Gon, draped over his bed in absolute dismay, looked up from his phone upon a large crash, surprise apparent on his face as Leorio tumbled in through his open window, limbs sprawling. “Leorio?! What are you- I-“ he stifled a giggle as Leorio started untangling himself, yelping when Leorio promptly jumped up and grabbed Gon’s ankle, dragging him off the bed and towards the closet, undeterred by Gon’s struggling. Leorio grinned victoriously, digging through Gon’s clothes with reckless abandon, chucking the occasional item onto Gon’s stomach. “I don’t wanna goooooooo,” Gon whined as Leorio shoved him into articles of clothing. “You never want to go!” The quarterback protested, adjusting the collar of Gon’s shirt, taking a step back to view his masterpiece. Gon sighed in defeat, turning towards the mirror, grudgingly accepting the button up and khakis, along with the inevitable party.


End file.
